A 9 Month Wait
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Mulder and Scully have an unexpected visit from the stork, who better to narrate it than...their baby? *first fanfic please be nice!*


A/N: So this is my first atempt at fanfic, so please be nice:) Please Review! Excuse my spelling errors.

Disclaimer: Nor Mulder, Scully or any of the characters ideas and label names belong to me...( I wish..I'd be rich if I did) Any similarity is a coincidence(if there is any).

A Nine Month Wait…

(At Dana's apartment)  
(Dana is walking around the apartment trying to get the kitchen ready to make dinner. At her table, Mulder sits trying to finish some paper work from the office. As she starts to rush, he stares to at her with an evil glint in his eyes, not paying attention to his work.)

Scully: Mulder, can you watch the stove for a sec?…I'm gonna go change…

Mulder: 'Kay…

(He gives one look at the paper and he just gives up on it. As his face turns to that look he had before, he walks to the kitchen and turns off the stove. Moments later, he walks into Dana's room where she is looking through the drawers. He walks up right behind her, hugs her by her waist and starts trailing kisses on her neck.)

Scully: (jumps a bit in reaction) Hey…I told you to watch the stove…(waits for answer but he continues)…Mulder…?

Mulder: (turns her around to face him; smiles) Forget the stove…

Scully: But…

Mulder: (continues, words come out muffled by her neck) I turned it off…

Scully: (smiles) We have work tomorrow.

Mulder: (smiles back) That's never stopped us.

Scully: (giggles) Mul-

(he pushes her on the bed and smiles tenderly at her as she looks at him)

Scully: (devilishly looking at him) Well, what are you waiting for? Get in here before I change my mind and sue you for sexual harassment. (Smiles)

(He smiles and does as he's told. After a few moments all you hear is the rustling of sheets and lovers vocalizations from a distance)

(1 month later)

(Dana wakes up to the sound of her alarms clock and quickly, with a jump, gets up to get ready for work)

- (Moans a bit) Where am I? What's the rush? Darn it's dark in here...and there's actually lots of space…wonder what's the rush with mom…

(Dana's all done and ready to leave when she walks passed the calendar and stops to check something. She turns on a concerned face and its noticeable she is even counting something with in her head. She just shakes the thought off and, after wards, notices she's going to be late if she doesn't leave by now and rushes off)

(later at office)

(Dana has been acting weirdly nervous and has been accidentally dropping things all over the office. After the 3rd time she dropped something, Mulder had already noticed there was something wrong with her and was determined to come up with something to ask to know what was wrong)

Mulder: (sitting at his desk) Babe, you all right?

Scully: (jumps startled) What?! Huh?!

- Darn it! I can't sleep! Mommy is too anxious …her heart wont stop beating fast…too much chaos…maybe it's something I did…

Mulder: (concerned) Scully…what's wrong?

(Skinner walks in)

Skinner: Morning Agents…just here to let you know that…

(Dana's face flashes a sick look while her boss talks)

- Who the heck is that? Better the question…what the heck is that smell? Darn it's too strong…God get out.

(While Skinner still talks, Dana starts to fade away in an almost fainted look. Skinner notices)

Skinner: …Agent Scully?

Mulder: (gets up from desk and rushes to her side to hold her) Scully…you OK?

Scully: (with hand to her head)…yeah…just dizzy…

Mulder: (taking her to chair) Sit down…(she sits)

Skinner: Agent Scully, you seem a bit sick. It's fine with me if you take the day off. I insist on it.

Scully: No. I'm fine…

Mulder: I think that's actually a great idea…

Scully: Mulder, I…

Skinner: Actually both you can take it off…your day is almost finished anyway.

Mulder: Thanks…(holding her hand and smiling at her tenderly) c'mon Scully…we'll get some take-out on the way.

(Later at apartment)

- What's wrong? Why is mommy so stressed? Was it something I did? I'm sorry, I'll never do it again…I promise, please forgive me…

Mulder: Scully…is there something you want to tell me?

(She ignores him. Determined to get an answer he goes to her and, tying not to actually physically hurt her, he holds her by her arms to face him)

Mulder: Dana?

Scully: (a bit startled) I…(gives an expression like she's given up)…yes…yes, I do…

Mulder: Well then, tell me…

Scully: (takes a while) I think…I think (takes a breath) I think I'm pregnant.

Mulder: (a bit shocked) umm… your what?

(She immediately starts to cry in his reaction)

Scully: I knew it! I knew you'd be angry…(continues)

- NO…please don't cry! I'm really sorry! I'm sorry mommy! I didn't't mean to…please don't cry!

Mulder: (races to embrace her in his arms) No, no, no…don't…don't cry…Scully, it's fine.

Scully: (sobbing in his shoulder) No! No it's not…I'm not ready, we're not ready…and my family, what will they think? We're not married.

Mulder: (in low voice almost to himself) God, you really are pregnant…(normal voice) C'mon…

(He takes her to the sofa and sits her down in front of him. Then kneels in front of her, takes her hand in one of his and, with another, he wipes the tears of her face)

Mulder: Honey, we've talked about this…you said you wanted children…

Scully: Not now…(continues to sob)

Mulder: If not now…when? We're almost 30…we have good jobs to sustain us. I'm happy about this, aren't you?

Scully: (calms a bit) I just…you're really OK with this?

Mulder: (smiles) Of course I am…I'm thrilled. Scully…your carrying our child…. there's no way I could get angry at that…it just makes me love you more…. We'll figure out everything else on the way, I promise.

(Dana calms down and is just thoughtful while he just keeps sweetly staring at her. After a while, she gives a small smile to him witch he returns almost immediately)

Mulder: (laughs a bit and smiles) So…we're having a baby.

(He places a kiss on her stomach and takes her in his arms; she smiles and does the same)

- Who's voice is that? Whoever that was, he stopped mommy from feeling bad…her heart beat got normal again…that's good…that's very good…maybe now…I can…(drifts to sleep)

(3 months) (6 A.M.)

- GOD! I'm getting hungry from so much moving around…what the heck is mom doing anyways? Isn't she supposed to be up by now? I guess she's somewhere around "the guy that makes mommy happy"…I've heard him a lot over this whole time, I gotta admit, I like her being happy…better than when she's crying her eyes out over something I don't get and if she feels bad then I feel bad and none of us both are in a good mood. But she's really happy now…Ugh! If I keep waiting for her, I'll starve! I gotta do something…maybe I could…

(Dana is half awake when, suddenly, she bolts off the bed, out of Mulder's arms, and runs to the bathroom. From the jump she gave, he wakes up and watches her run to her destination.)

Mulder: Scully…you OK?

(You can hear her throwing up from where Mulder is lying on the bed)

Mulder: Want me to go there?

Scully: (panting)…no…just stay ther--…(continues)

Mulder: (concerned) you sure?

Scully: (sickly voice)…yes…(continues)

(A few minutes pass by and, after hearing her brush her teeth, she walks to the bedroom)

- YAY! We're up…about time. Let's go eat for crying out loud. (Feels her lying down on the bed again) NOOOOO! That wasn't the point! God, what do I do now?

Mulder: Hey, you OK? (Starts to rub her stomach) The baby, huh? (Smiles)

Scully: Yes…

Mulder: (smiles) He's just saying good morning… (Kisses her cheek)

Scully: Umjum…

(Although she looked sick to her stomach, and he had just heard and seen her throw up, that was nothing to stop him from starting to place tender kisses all over her neck.)

Scully: (giggles a bit) Muuuuldeeer….

Mulder: (smiles) Just saying good morning…you know, it's true what they say about pregnant women…your glowing and look beautiful this morning, may I add.

Scully: Stop kissing my ass and start kissing me.

-(sigh) I'm sorry mommy but I've waited enough. I need the food more than you need to be with the guy that makes you happy. I'm about to die in here and this cord thingamajigy ain't feeding me anymore. I'm sorry but I have to do this…

(He smiles and starts to passionately but playfully kiss her…It doesn't last long when she jumps a bit with a stern look on her face)

Mulder: What is it, baby? (Continues)

(Dana pushes him off and, once again, you can hear her agonizing in the bathroom)

Mulder: (smiles and sighs) I'm coming babe…(jumps of the bed and rushes to comfort her in the bathroom)

(5 months)

- (Sleeping; awakes abruptly) AHH! COLD! COLD! What is that? Gosh! One tries to sleep and then …(gasp) I…HAVE…HANDS!!…UUU! I can move them! HA! Oh my God I also have legs!!! Why didn't I notice this before?…WHO CARES! I HAVE HANDS!!! WOOOO!!! humm… I wonder if I can…

Nurse: There's your baby, and it's sucking its thumb.

(Dana looks up from the examining table she's lying on and smiles. The nurse keeps practicing the sonogram on Dana's now slightly swollen belly. Fox, on the other hand, looks amused at the screen.)

Scully: (smiling) It's so small…

Mulder: Tell me about it…

Nurse: Your first, huh?

Scully: (smiles) Yeah.

Nurse: (smiles) First timers all say the same thing. Well, everything looks fine. I think I can tell by now what the baby is gonna be. (Looks at them) So…you guys wanna know the sex of the baby?

(At same time) Mulder: Yes Scully: No

(For a while they stare at each other bemused at one another's answers.)

Mulder: Why not?

Scully: It's our first…I want it to be a surprise till it's born.

Mulder: But…

Nurse: (stands) I'll give you guys sec… (Leaves)

Mulder: Baby, I wanna know what it's gonna be.

Scully: But I don't…it really doesn't matter.

Mulder: Yes it does…how the heck will I know how to paint the nursery?

Scully: (a bit skeptic,as always) You're painting the nursery?

Mulder: Well yeah…that was gonna be my present.

Scully: But…(sigh) all right….

Mulder: YES! All right, I'll call in the nurse…NURSE!

(As he called out, he couldn't but notice Dana's solemn sad look over the monitor screen with their baby in it)

Nurse: Yes? You guys made up your mind?

Mulder: Yeah…

(He was about to answer when a blow of regret shook him all over. He couldn't do it. God knows he'd do anything to make her happy, and if it was to choose something she wanted over something he wanted, he would do it as many times as she asked him too.)

Mulder: We…we don't want to know yet.

(Dana looked at him surprised)

Mulder: I'll paint the nursery white…fits both, right?

Scully: (smiled widely) Thanks…

Mulder: Anything for you…

Nurse: Good…Let's proceed shall we.

(A week later)

- Well everything has been good except for the fact mommy has been really active this week. It's like the first time I woke up, only that she's happy about being this hyper. She keeps moving around a lot and talking about calling people and colors. I don't get it. Also I've heard some new people around mommy who constantly keep poking me in here! So annoying! Right now mommy is rushing again and I haven't gotten that much sleep…Wonder what she's doing now?

(Dana is in front of a mirror fixing her hair. She's wearing a elegant, but simple, spaghetti strap cream ivory silk dress that falls smoothly atop her growing belly.)

Mulder: (knocks on door 3 times and comes in) (smiles) Hey babe, you ready yet?

(He's wearing his best black suit. Yes, the one that hasn't been splattered with extraterrestrial blood, or any type of body or weird fluid for that matter)

Scully: Almost. Hey! Your not supposed to be in here! You can't see the bride before the ceremony!

Mulder: And the bride is not supposed to be expecting a baby either. (Smiles) C'mon we're different. We're weird remember? (Laughs)

Scully: (scuffs and smiles) Yes…I know. (Stands to leave)

Mulder: (gazes at her for a while) You look beautiful…

Scully: (smiles and blushes a bit) And you look handsome.

Mulder: (takes her by the hand) Let's go.

(Later)

- I wonder what is going on out there!! I mean, it's quiet, but mommy's acting funny, all nervous and stuff. Sigh I WANNA KNOW!!!…All I can hear is that very boooring voice that keeps talking and talking and talking…

("Outside".Fox and Dana are at a judges office exchanging their vows. Their closest family members are around, including both their parents, Dana's sister Melissa, and her brothers Charlie and Bill Jr., who isn't showing a very happy face like the rest of the family.)

(Later)

- GOD!! I want some rest! It's been such a long day! After the very boring voice, we went to a very crowded place. I heard the person who's always talking to me saying she's my "grandma"…something like that. Well both of them for that matter…I don't know which is which…anyways, at least we ate there. That was good; I was about to die of hunger too! I wonder half the time what the heck is out there. I always hear a lot of commotion outside…nah, I'd rather stay here…closer and safer around mommy…even though she's still a bit hectic right now…

(Fox and Dana practically run into the door of their hotel room. They go inside, frantically covering each other in kisses. They close the door by, once again, throwing themselves at it. At the same time, Dana is having a fight with Fox's suit jacket trying to get it off. When she does, she throws it somewhere. Fox carries her to the bed and they throw themselves there, and they continue their frantic sharing of kisses.)

- …OK…not good! I'm being squished here! I'm gonna suffocate! This is so not comfortable right now! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!! What do I do?!?! The only thing I can do…get noticed in here!!!

(She shrieks, jumps startled, and Fox stops what he was doing immediately)

Mulder: (concerned; gets off her) Oh…sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?

Scully: (startled) No, no…I just…I…the baby moved.

Mulder: What?

Scully: The baby move--It did it again!

(She grabbed his hand fast trying to get him to notice the baby moving inside her.)

Scully: THERE! You feel that?

Mulder: (chuckles) Yeah…

Scully:(smiles and laughs a bit in excitement)

Mulder: That's got to be the best wedding present ever…well, at least it wins your brother's super enthusiastic face at the ceremony.

Scully: (laughs a bit; caresses his face) Don't talk about that…

Mulder: Sorry…(smiles) I love you, you know that, right?

Scully: (smiles) Of course I do, (a bit mockingly) Mr. Mulder.

Mulder: Good…Well then, Mrs. Mulder, didn't I tell you that everything would be fine from the start? (Kisses her)

Scully: (smiles) It ain't over yet…now, kiss me (laughs)

Mulder: Yeah about that…ummm, maybe it's better if we just…

Scully: Oh shut up and do it!

Mulder: But the baby-

Scully: The baby's fine…(kisses him)

Mulder: But…

Scully: (pushes him down on the bed once again) Shh…just kiss me. (Smiles)

- (Sigh) I'm just gonna have to stick with this whether I like it or not. If I think about, it ain't half bad, I mean, at least mommy's been happy the whole day and hearing her whisper things to "the voice that makes her happy" is actually nice…kinda like a lullaby…But boy do I wanna know what's been going on out side…(sigh) Guess I'll just know …(yawn) sometime later.

(7months)

- (hic) Great…(hic) I get out of one and I get another…(hic) Otherwise, everything here is (hic) fine. Of course, mommy's been having her little fits. (Hic) She sometimes cries over nothing. Poor "guy that makes her happy" has to (hic) watch everything he has to say. You know (hic) this whole thing started out to be (hic) fun, now it's just (hic) annoying and it's starting to hurt! (hic) Stop!!!

("Outside". Fox and Dana are at their living room. Dana is sitting on Fox's lap completely laying her back on his chest while he lays his hands on her now bigger belly. They're both utterly quiet, almost like they were trying to hear something.)

Mulder: He keeps moving in there…I think your going to be a soccer mom.

Scully: Just because it kicks a lot doesn't mean it has to be a boy, honey.

Mulder: (Smiles) But it's most probable.

Scully: (Smiles) What do you really want it to be?

Mulder: Anything…boy or girl, it's good with me. Now, on our second, there I'll want a preference.

Scully: Ey! Don't push it…I'm still carrying your first one.

Mulder: (smiles and kisses her cheek) I know. HEY! If it's a boy we can name him Jethro. How about that?!

Scully: NO!

Mulder: Yeah…Walter Jethro Mulder Scully…great ring to it.

Scully: (hits him) No! It sounds like a hobo who walks the streets!

Mulder: (serious) That's why I like it…

Scully: (Starts to hit him again) NO! (Fox bursts out in laughter and later Dana sits her self the same way she was; laying her back on his chest.) You're such an idiot sometimes (smiles)

Mulder: (smiles) I love you too. (Kisses her cheek) Well seriously, I kinda like Clairise for a girl…ever since I saw that movie 'Silence of the Lambs' it always rings in my head.

Scully: (looks at him) Ex-girlfriend?

Mulder: What? (Gets it) NO, no I just…I like that name…kinda sophisticated for a lady.

Scully: Oh, OK…

Mulder: Let's just watch the movie, Babe (wraps her arms around her)

(9months)

- It's starting to get small in here, and this time it isn't mommy's fault; or at least I think it isn't. Talking about mommy, she's been having trouble sleeping and been moaning about pain everywhere. I don't know what she's talking about, if someone should be complaining it's me. I mean, I can barely move in here anymore. Also, she's been eating these weird things…although they're really good. Right now she's sleeping… She's sleeping and so is "the guy that makes her happy". I know he's here because he's almost literally always around mommy, and the fact that right now, he's so close to her sleeping, I can hear his heart beat too. It's nice… But right now I'm just too uncomfortable…I have to move or something…(something rips) Oh Crap…what did I do?!?!

(Dana is sound asleep when, she suddenly, jumps a bit startled. She places her hand on her overly grown stomach…nothing. Fox, who was right at her back, serving her as body pillow, only stirred softly. After a while, she placed her self in bed again and Fox half awakened to talk to his wife.)

Mulder: mmm…everything okay?

Scully: Yeah…just…I think the baby kicked and I woke up…or it was my stomach…either way I'm fine.

Mulder: (smiled sleepily) 'Kay…

(And with that, he pulled her back to where she was, once again laying one of his arms under her head, the other on her hip, nuzzling his face in her neck, and putting one of his legs between hers; as I said, serving as a body pillow.)

- What the heck was that?! I just hope it was mommy or something because (gasp)…where's the watery stuff going?!?!?!? AGH! I broke something!!! Great!! Way to go genius! What do I do? What do I do! Great now it's smaller in here!

(Fox's face wakes to up to a weird expression and moves a bit in bed)

Mulder: Babe…are you leaking again or did you bring a cup of water or something like that to bed?

Scully: (with eyes closed) No. None of them, why?

Mulder: I'm wet…

(He pushed the covers of both of them and noticed that the sheets under Dana, and his leg where completely soaked. They both looked at each other in awe.)

Mulder: (confused) Scully?

Scully: Ummm…Mulder, I think my water just broke.

Mulder: Oh God…. okay, umm…the bags, the bags…I've got it under control Scully, I remember…

(Dana stays in the bad calm)

Mulder: Babe, you okay? No pain?

Scully: (smiles) No silly, not yet.

Mulder: All right, all right. Let's go change. What time is it?

Scully: 3:45 AM

Mulder: All right…(smiles and laughs a bit) Oh God we're having a baby.

Scully: (smiles and laughs a bit) Yeah…go get the car…

Mulder: The car? The car! Oh--yeah--right..!

(He hurries out the door and Dana stays in the room with a smile and a small shake of her head.)

(Later 9:15 AM)

(Dana lies on the hospital quietly breathing to her self as Fox keeps pacing around the room talking to him self. It was actually as interesting as watching him trying to figure out where big foot was hiding this time today.)

Scully: (interrupting him) Mulder…did you call my mom?

Mulder: What? (Gasp) No…I'm sorry babe…

Scully: That's OK… just call her now.

Mulder: All right.

Scully: (starts to breathe heavily) …and yours too.

Mulder: Mine?

Scully: Of course…just…just call.

(6:50 PM)

(Dana was already hesitating in pain, but to all this she still wouldn't show it… that much. Fox just stood by her side every now and then getting his hand crushed. Although she was small, he always thought she could have been as strong or stronger than him…especially about now. There's nothing easy about a woman who caries a gun and knife and knows who to use them both. The door opens and her mother comes in.)

Margaret: Dana? Oh God sweetie!

Scully: MOM!

(She basically pushes Fox away to hug her mother.)

Margaret: (being squished by Dana) Hey Fox…Your mom's down stairs, she said she'll come up in a few.

Mulder: Thanks.

Margaret: (to Dana) How have you been?

Scully: Just little pain nothing els-ahhh…

- This is sooo not good right now. I mean, I broke something for sure and now the walls on this thing are falling on top of me!! This is not good. I wonder if mommy has noticed anything?

Mulder: Breathe…breathe…

Scully: (pretty loud) What the hell does it look like I'm doing!?!?!

Mulder:Babe, you know I'd do anything to stop the pain for you, but-

Scully: Well you should have thought about that before you got me pregnant!

(Fox gets stunned and slides himself back to his chair quietly. Margaret is speechless.)

Scully: (breathing heavily almost about to cry) I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to…

Mulder: It's fine…just, try to hold it the feelings a bit more in, huh?

Scully: I'm sorry, I know your just trying to help…(smiles to him sweetly) Im so sorry...

Mulder: (smiles) Don't say that…now focus, there's another one coming…

Margaret: I'll leave you two…I'll be back later. (To Dana) Bye sweetie. (Whispering to Fox) Just hold on in here…

(11:35 PM)

- Oh God I'm being constricted here!!!!! Gasp Am I gonna die? NO NO NO don't think that! (Sigh) I just hope mommy can find a way to stop this.

Scully: (breathing heavily) I can't take this anymore! 20 hours in labor and it still doesn't want to come out!!

Mulder: I know babe, I know…

(Fox has already a swollen hand but has not guts to tell that to Dana. And he probably won't anyway. After a few moments the doctor comes in the room.)

Doctor: All right, how are we doing in here Mrs. Mulder?

Scully: (a bit frustrated in pain) How does it look like?

Doctor: OK we'll just have a look…(a few seconds pass) All right we're ready.

Scully: What!?

Doctor: We're gonna start pushing now…

- PUSHING?!?!? Pushing what? (Gasp) wait!! No!

Doctor: OK on my word you push…1.2.3

- NO!!!! Wait! This isn't right! Don't do what he says!! I'm gonna fall out! I'm gonna die!

(Minutes pass and they're almost done when the Doctor says: )

Doctor: Dana, one more push and we're done.

Scully: (practically dead on bed) I don't think I can…

Mulder: C'mon, you've done worst things before…you went through the FBI academy didn't you? That's practically hell honey. (She actually manages to laugh a bit) C'mon.

- OH MY GOD! What is wrong with these people! I'm going to die!!!

(She does and the room is filled with cries. Dana just throws her self back in the bed)

- It's cold!!! It's cold!!! Put me back inside!!!! It's to cold!

Doctor: Congratulations! It's a baby girl!

Scully: (once again almost dead) a girl?

Mulder: (smiles) yeah…guess you we're right (laughs a bit)

Doctor: Mr. Mulder, wanna cut the cord?

Mulder: (stunned and a bit nervous) ummmm…Well I, uh…

Scully: (smiles) Go…

- CUT THE WHAT? NO! Don't do that! That's how I eat you moron! NO NO NO NO! (They cut it) NOOOOOOOOOO! (Cries) (They start to clean her) OWWW! God, can't you people be more sensitive!!! You're so freaking barbaric!! I want my mother!!!! (Continues to cry harder)

(After the whole cleaning up ritual hospitals do, they give the baby back to Dana)

Scully: (smiles with a few tears on her eyes) Hey sweetie…so you're the one that's been moving inside me all this time…(baby immediately stops to cry)

- Huh?! Mommy? OH GOD MOM!! It is her… it sounds like…she has the same heart beat. Uuuu she looks prettier on the out side… (Fox comes closer) (gasp) NOO get away!!! He's gonna hurt you!! He's gonna cut you like he did to me! NOOO why does this keep happening!!!!

Scully: Hey, look … that's your daddy…

Mulder: (smiles at them) She's so beautiful…

- Daddy? That sounds like "the voice that makes mommy happy" all the time. Well if that's the guy, and he's my daddy, he can't be that bad…what are they smiling about?

Mulder: I told everyone outside…the bets are off.

Scully: (smiles and giggles a bit) She's so small…

Mulder: I know…she's perfect…I love you…

Scully: Me too…(smiles and kisses him)

(They stay watching their baby as the nurses flee the room inside and out)

(A month and ½ later)

- Well everything has been good for the last couple of days. They took me away from that cold place, thank God, and now we're "home"…at least that's how they call it. I noticed I don't need that silly cord anyways. Now I just feed from mom's chest instead, although I tried it with daddy once…and I don't think he liked it, tell you the truth, I didn't like it either. But he's good. He's actually warmer than mommy and twice more comfortable. Now I get why she would always be so close to him. I've also seen like a bazillion more new people. Supposedly they're my siblings, but when they talk all I hear is a huge blabber with weird faces. I guess they still haven't learned to talk or something. Anyways, right now mom told daddy to put me to sleep, but I think he fell asleep first…ahhh whatever I don't mind…as long as they don't move me from here.

(Fox is lying asleep in the bed with the baby moving and wiggling her little arms and legs around on his chest awake. He has his hands holding the baby from the sides. Dana walks in)

Scully: (smiles) Well that's great. I leave you to sleep the baby and you go to sleep instead.

Mulder: (awakes) HUH? Ohh…sorry.

Scully: It's fine…She has to eat right now anyway (picks her up; to baby) Right, Clairise…(smiles)

Mulder: I'll go get you a blanket then…(walks up to leave)

Scully: (lying herself, unbuttoning her shirt, with the baby on her chest on the bed) All right.

(Fox walks in and watches her as she starts to burp the baby)

Scully: (notices) what?

Mulder: (smiles) Nothing. It's just a beautiful sight watching a mother with her baby.

Scully: (smiles) You know what's better? Watching her with her daddy…make her go to sleep will you?

Mulder: All right…(to baby) c'mon sweetie.

(He picks her up and walks around the room for a while swinging her till she starts falling asleep and when she's settled down, he lays the baby in her crib)

Scully: Well you've gotten to be the expert on that.

Mulder: Yup…(gets in bed) thanks to you…(kisses her) You know what it is to be coddling a woman through her whole pregnancy? Now I have full practice.

Scully: (giggles) I know. (Hugs him)

Mulder: (moves on her; Starts kissing her) I love you. (Continues)

Scully: Babe, I'm tired…

Mulder: Me too…I'll probably fall asleep in a few (starts caressing her back) just go along with it (smiles) (continues to kiss her)

Scully: (laughs and wraps his arms around him) You're such a piece of work Mulder…(continues to kiss him) I love you.

(He laughs for a few seconds as they keep embracing and kissing each other)

- I've heard this so many times…it's like that time when mommy was hesitating a lot and I don't know what happened. I still don't know what it is though…all I can do is hear. But I like it when they make those sounds…they sound happy. And it's actually soothing…I don't wanna go to sleep. I wanna keep hearing but I always fall asleep anyways. I wanna keep (yawn) hearing what they say…

(She drifts asleep with the sound of her parents whispering their "I love you's" and sharing their kisses with one another. After a while they too drift to sleep.)


End file.
